Beautiful, Strong, and Intelligent Net Idol
by Blake Steel
Summary: 876 production receives an invitation from 765 production to a party. It seems like nothing can go wrong, but then near tragedy strikes at the party. Find out what happens next in this amazing adventure of Eri Mizutani!


Beautiful, strong and intelligent net idol.

This story takes place place shortly after the events of Dearly stars where everyone knows Ryo is a guy. Enjoy!

* * *

As dawn rises I rise up and think about what will behold in this beautiful sunny day.

Before I depart toward the 876 productions, I chat with my friend and net idol Cineria.

She greets me with kindness in her heart and spirit.

As I prepare for my departure she wises me the best of luck on this glorious day.

On the way to the office I encounter someone from the 765 productions, it was Yayoi-san.

With a smile as bright as this sunny day she greets me and commends me for my motivation and cheerfulness I have done in my power to show.

Then we both head off to our own respected offices.

When I arrive I am gretted by the smiling faces of my dear friends Ai-san and Ryo-san.

I feel so happy when i'm around my 2 best friends.

Ai-san with her energy which seems to have no limit, and Ryo-san with kindness and love in his heart.

After chatting with my beloved friends for a while we make preperation for todays lessons.

Throughout the lessons I am pushed to my very limit as I sweat like a pig and breathe heavily throughout the exercise.

But the hardships of training are what makes a top idol.

After the lessons our president looks through a letter delivered to the office.

It was an invitation from the 765 productions to attend their party at the 765 productions.

Me, Ai-san and Ryo-san are as excited as a cheering crowd when we hear word of this invitation.

Then our president requests us to head off home and make preparation for the party at 765 productions.

I tell my friends, "See you later" as we all head back to our respected homes and make preparation for the party.

When I return home I bring the news to my chat buddy Cineria.

She burst with excitement and offers to come with me to the party.

I accept her offer then head toward the changing room to prepare myself for the ultimate party.

I go and put on this dazzling blue dress.

With my sparkling blue dress I feel as beautiful as the nocturnal sky.

After prepping up I sit by and wait patiently for Cineria to arrive.

When she arrives I am awed by her stunning looks and beautiful black dress for the party.

Cineria then says "Let's get going Eri-sempai!"

Then we both head off for the party at the 765 productions.

When me and Cineria arrive we notice every single member of the 765 productions in this deligtful party.

My eyes widen when I notice Ryo-san and his handsome and charming looks and compliment him on his manly looks.

Ryo-san replies back saying, "You look beautiful tonight Eri-chan!"

My face turns red as tomatoes hearing the compliment from Ryo-san as I reply, "Arigatou Ryo-san."

Cineria full of excitement grabs my arm and drags me to the dance floor.

This is where I witness the wonderful dancing abilities from Makoto and Yayoi-san.

Their dance abilities are indeed far beyond anything I can ever imagine to do.

I go and compliment them both on their wonderful dancing talent and they both look back and reply "Arigatou Eri-san!"

Cineria then shows off her dancing abilities and I am awed by her dazzling dancing abilities so I head toward her side and dance with her.

After a few minutes of dancing on the dance floor I head outside to stare at the nocturnal sky and shining stars.

There I spot a white cat on the sidewalk and pet it's soft, cuddly head and then allow it to return to it's owners side.

While staring back at the nocturnal sky I am startled by their green-hair staff member Kotori-san.

With a smile she chats with me while staring at the nocturnal sky alongside me.

She with every ounce of kindness says she foresees me as a potential to become an amazing idol.

My eyes sparkle like my beautiful blue dress from hearing that and I smile back at Korori-san.

Then without hesitation I chat with the lovely Kotori-san about my friends, my producer, my hobbies, my net life, and the hardships I have endured.

All of a sudden, we hear a cry for help.

As me and Kotori-san rush back to the room, we notice that Ryo-san and Cineria have been kidnapped.

The 765 production is filled with panic from the alleged kidnappings of Ryo-san and Cineria.

Then I turn around and with a corner of my eye notice 3 gang members run off with my friends in their grasp like ninjas of the night.

Makoto and Ritsuko-san are enraged by the kidnappings and with fire in their eyes, they follow the gang members in the shadows.

I then say to myself with ferocity, "I will never forgive those who try to hurt my friends!" and chase them down towards the alley along with Makoto and Ritsuko-san.

The thugs trapped like rats in a cage shove Cineria and Ryo-san to the ground and make a charge toward us.

Makoto and Ritsuko-san manage to take down their foes like they were nothing, meanwhile I stare down one other gang member and shout out, "Give my friends back to me!"

He laughs like a hiena and like a bull he charges toward me.

With all the strength and valor I can muster I fight off the gang member until he looks back and see his other 2 buddies run like cowards.

When he realizes that he is outnumbered three to one he freaks out and runs away like a coward, vowing to never mess with us ever again.

As I turn around I receive hugs from Cineria as she says "Arigatou Eri-sempai" with all her relief.

Cineria and Ryo-san return with us to the 765 office and we receive cheers from the 765 productions in our successful rescue and the party presumes.

The party is once more full of happiness in the air as the night progresses.

Later on in this fascinating late night party, Ryo-san with a birght smile kindly approaches me and asks me to dance with him.

I kindly accept his offer and with that head toward the dance floor alongside Ryo-san with my heart pounding in my chest.

With the delightful song "Arigatou" playing, I hold Ryo-san with tenderness and slow dance with him throughout the song.

He whispers to me in my ear, "Arigatou Eri-chan." as we hug each other with pure tenderness and enjoy this fascinating and romantic moment together.

This will be the night I will never forget as long as I live!

The End

* * *

Arigatou: Thank you

The song Arigatou is from the imas radio Cd and it most certainly is fascinating.

I hoped you guys all enjoyed my latest imas poem.


End file.
